Resident Evil:  Regeneration
by Yuffie22
Summary: This takes place after the events of RE: Extinction and disregards RE: Afterlife.  Alice didn't know that the few blissful hours she spent with Carlos, would lead to the ultimate salvation of the human race.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Regeneration

Chapter 1

05/29/10

_ The kiss was deep and passionate. She had saved his life once, and then he had saved hers. They were on even ground. Both struggling to survive in a world of the utmost horror. The pull he felt towards her was based only on his primal need for her. Somehow she had managed to slip under all of his guards. The moment he had set eyes on her, he had been in love with her. Now that he was likely going to die and become a mindless shadow of the man he had been, he needed more than ever for her to know how he felt. As he looked into her eyes, he thought of nothing but devouring her in every sense of the word. He would brand himself into her, so she could never forget him and that she was completely and utterly his. _

_ He fought to say the things in his already muddled brain, but in the end he could not express in words what he was feeling. He could feel the infection setting in, his blood heating to an impossible temperature, or maybe it was just being near her in these desperate circumstances. He gave into his instincts and kissed her with a rough, animalistic passion that had her staggered. She fought to recover from all the raw emotion and desperation, kissing him back with the same passion, dueling with him as their tongues danced with each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging viciously. He slammed her up against the wall, hands groping her ass to lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her short leather skirt riding up, revealing her bare underneath. He removed one had from her ass to undo his pants, releasing his hard, throbbing cock. Unable to control him, he drove into her, thrusting hard enough to slam her back into the wall with each thrust. She moaned as the heat built up within her. Faster and harder he drove them both to peak, and then over it into oblivion. She screamed his name, as the world shattered around her._

"_Carlos!"_

Alice jerked awake, gasping, and sat up, one hand resting lightly, yet protectively on her rounded abdomen. She rubbed it absently, feeling the moisture between her legs from her dream. She appeared to be six months pregnant when in reality she had only been pregnant for two. It still perplexed her that her pregnancy was progressing this quickly. She had been infected with the T-virus on a massive level, and had conceived when Carlos had also been infected with the virus, although on what level she couldn't be sure. The baby would also be infected on a massive level, as far as she could tell. She wondered yet again, what kind of child she was bringing into the world. She had been extensively researching since holing herself up in what had once been an Umbrella lab, hell-bent on cloning her and her abilities for their own purpose. What kind of powers could she expect the life she was carrying within her to exhibit? She was almost positive the baby would not come out zombie-like, as a reanimated corpse because it had never been dead in the first place. At the rate of fetal growth, she expected to give birth within the next month, give or take a week. She wished Carlos could be there for the birth. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized it for what it was, tears. She loved Carlos, and missed him. She had only just got him back when he was taken from her again. Umbrella would pay for this. Her hand curled into a fist, eyes stony.

Then she felt the kick. Smiling she greeted her unborn child.

"Hello, Riley. Guess you are as restless as me these days." She rubbed her abdomen. She knew she would have a girl. She had done regular sonograms on herself. All of the research she had done indicated the baby was healthy, the only anomaly being the gestation period.

She knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep again tonight, not after a dream like that. What she needed was a cold shower and food. She was feeling a case of the munchies coming on. The intricate lab Umbrella had created had living quarters, research facilities, fitness and training areas, an infirmary and a hell of an armory. It had all the amenities and though it had been in shambles when she had blown through here a couple of months before she had managed to turn it into a suitable place to inhabit again. It was well stocked with food, weapons, and medical supplies as well as books on just about anything one needed to research. She was still trying to develop a better security system and wished once again that she did not live in solitude.

She went into the spacious bathroom, and turned on the water. She stepped into the shower area where glass walls surrounded her and three different shower heads beat down upon her. She shivered a little, apologizing silently to her unborn child for the drop in her body temperature. She lifted her face to water, letting it rain down into her face and felt her libido kicking out of overdrive. When she felt more in control of herself and her thoughts, she dried off and slipped into a pair of black shorts, barely out of the daisy dukes classification, and a white ribbed tank, that clearly emphasized her baby bump. She sighed as she laced up her knee high black boots. Everything she put on emphasized her baby bump. She put on her belt strapping on her guns, and clips and shoving a knife in each boot. She still was not completely at ease, even though she was the only one here. She could never be too careful when it came to protecting herself and her child. Until a new security system was in place and she made damn sure there were no ways to breech the premises she would never go anywhere unprepared.

She made her way to the kitchen, made some toast and poured a glass of milk and headed for the library. If she wasn't going to sleep she may as well make use of the time to do some more research on the process of giving birth from the doctor's perspective. She needed to make sure she could deliver this baby safely and efficiently without killing herself. She was her child's only hope of surviving this hell on earth.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as the alert system around the premise of the lab compound began to sound. It was inaudible to anyone without her enhanced preternatural hearing. She tried to slow her pounding heart as adrenaline coursed through her veins gearing her up for battle. It was probably another undead who haphazardly wandered into the perimeter. She eased her grip on the glass of milk she was carrying, trying not to break it. The toast was trash. She had already squeezed it to mush. She headed for the security viewing area that she had set up. She set the contents of her late night snack on a table and went to the screen with the red light blinking under it.

Sure enough, a zombie was ambling in front of the camera, looking vacantly at it and moaning. Alice sighed. _Better end it's miserable existence_ she thought to herself. She un-holstered one of her 9mm, flipped the safety off and checked it. As she was ready to head out the door, a movement on the screen caught her attention. The walking corpse, had just turned around, apparently tracking something. As Alice watched, adrenaline once again surging through her, putting her on edge, the zombie's head exploded in a spray of blood and brain matter, both of which landed on the camera obscuring the image.

"Shit!" Alice cursed. She stared at the screen a moment longer, until the lights under some of the other screens began to blink. She moved from one to other, trying to determine where the intruder was heading. It was no use. Whoever it was was moving too fast through the camera's line of sight. She cursed again and headed back towards her suite of rooms. She needed more fire power. She wouldn't risk her unborn child. She reached her weapon's chest, punched in the code and grabbed out two double-barrel shotguns and slid them into their holsters on her back. Then she headed for the exit that would take her outside the interior of the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Regeneration

Chapter 2

12/02/11

Alice eased out of the emergency exit door, 9 mm extended in front of her. She used her enhanced hearing to pinpoint the location of the intruder. It sounded as if the person were circling the compound, perhaps looking for an entrance. It would be difficult however, as Alice had camouflaged them to look like part of the building instead of actual points of ingress and egress. She began to move stealthily around the compound, quickly gaining on the intruder. She peered around the corner and spotted the object of her pursuit. It appeared to be a female; about 5'5, dark hair, slim and packing a whole lot of weapons. Alice slowly and silently re-holstered her 9 mm and unsheathed the two double- barrel shotguns from the holsters on her back. She pumped them, knocking a round into the chambers at the same time she swiftly stepped out from the shadow of the building. The other heard her, but was not fast enough to turn around before she unloaded a shot in the sand mere centimeters from woman's foot.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said, a clear threat in her voice. The woman stopped immediately. "I want to know who you are, and what you are doing out here. Turn around and face me very slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them. One wrong move and I'll blow your brains all over the sand, and let the undead have you."

The woman turned, trying to be as unthreatening as possible. She gasped as she saw Alice. "Oh my God! Alice!" she exclaimed! A smile splitting her features, though she knew not to move until the other woman dropped her guns. Alice was deadly, and Jill Valentine wanted no part of that.

"Jill…?" Alice said, uncertainty quickly giving way to relief as she recognized the other woman. Jill had changed. She wore denim cutoffs, with a tan colored fitted t-shirt. Knee high brown riding boots cloaked her legs, protecting them from the harsh climate of the Nevada desert. She wore a brown leather vest that buttoned tight under the swells of her breasts; much like the one Alice herself had worn up until it recently became too small for her growing abdomen. And the woman was packing some serious heat and weaponry. She carried two semi-automatic machine guns on her back with plenty of ammo draped across her torso. She carried a couple of Uzis in the holsters on her hips and an assortment of knives, and throwing stars on her belt. Alice even noticed a couple of hand-grenades stowed away in her belt. Her hair was much longer, and braided back, trailing down her back.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked replacing the shotguns in their holsters on her back. She walked up to the other woman and embraced her. She hadn't seen Jill in a few years. They had gotten separated in a fight with Umbrella and Alice had left their little band, shortly after.

"Wandering, I guess," Jill said pulling back to look at Alice. "Can we go inside? From the looks of you and the time it's been since we saw each other, I guess we have some catching up to do!"

"Sure." Alice turned and with her knowledge of all the entrances and exits, guided them back into the compound. They headed for the living quarters, entered the kitchen and sat down.

"How long have you been here?" Jill asked.

"Only a couple of months," Alice replied. "I haven't finished fixing it up yet, but it looks a lot better than when I moved in."

"You just moved into an Umbrella research facility?" Jill asked her, looking incredulous.

"Well… you might say I had a bit of a problem with them, one in particular, and I blew through and tore the place up as I hunted down the problem and killed it." Alice said grinning.

"That sounds more like you." Jill said, laughing. "So who was the scumbag that pissed you off?"

"That doctor that made me the freak that I am." Alice grimly replied.

"You are not a freak… you just have powers that no one else on Earth could possibly have," Jill replied, trying to lighten things up a bit.

Alice smiled at her. "Thanks Jill… I feel _sooo_ much better now!" she said, a hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice.

"So… are you gonna make me ask….?" Jill trailed off, glancing at Alice's rounded abdomen.

"Ask what? How I got pregnant?" Alice laughed.

"Yep. I gotta know. It's that inner curiosity. Needs to be satisfied," Jill replied, her tone light.

"This is going to be hard to hear." Alice replied seriously.

"Tell me."

"I traveled, trying to stay off the radar after I left the group. Three months ago, I ran into a group of survivors that were being attacked by crows that had been feeding off of infected flesh. I used my powers to help out and save the group. Carlos was in the group."

"I should have guessed! I knew there was something between you two!" Jill said, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Let me finish." Alice said laughing a little. "Well, I stayed with the group for a while. Our goal was to make it to Alaska, where someone was broadcasting from a town called Arcadia. They were saying that it was a survivor safe haven; that there was no infection. They offered food, shelter, and safety.

"Our vehicles were low on gas. All of the small town gas stations had been drained. We had to hit up a big city. We had enough gas to get to Las Vegas. When we got there we had been set up. Turns out that Umbrella was tracking me through an implanted chip, remotely controlled by a satellite. They set up an ambush by using aircrafts to carry in zombies. The city was virtually crawling with them. We managed to eliminate them, but not before Carlos was infected. I destroyed the camp they had set up at the top of a tower, but when I got back down to the action, it was already mostly over. We lost most of the group and Carlos had been bitten.

"The creature that bit him was different from many of the others. It delivered a massive dose of virus to him, infecting him on a massive level. His transformation was accelerated compared to those we have seen in the past. The night before we infiltrated this facility, Carlos and I were alone in an abandoned shack. We were talking over what to do about his infection. I was arguing that the antivirus must be in this facility. He was arguing that it was already too late. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex."

"Really!? What-," Jill started to ask for the steamy details

"I'm not going into detail, so don't even ask," Alice said with a mischievous smile.

"Damn. Go on with the story. I want to know how you ended up looking ready to pop if it has only been 3 months. And I want to know what happened to Carlos…."

Alice took a deep breath and continued. "Afterwards, Carlos had an idea about infiltrating the facility. We called in the group's leader. Her name was Claire Redfield."

"Is she related to Chris Redfield?" Jill asked. Chris was her old partner in STARS and she had heard nothing from him since the outbreak in Raccoon City began.

"She said she was his sister. The three of us talked and came up with a strategy. Carlos would serve as a decoy since he was already "dead" in his words. So he did. I infiltrated the lab, and the doctor had been infected on a massive level. He had mutated and he almost killed me. I had a little help as you will soon see in defeating him.

When Carlos left… that was the last that I have heard from him. There was an explosion, so I assume he died in it. I would rather think that, than that he became one of the living dead. I couldn't bear to think that. A few days later I discovered that I was pregnant. The fetus is growing at an incredible rate. I'm not sure what to expect. I _do_ know however, that whatever happens, it will not be living dead, but it _will_ be infected on a massive level. I assume it will be somewhat like me. Remember she was conceived between two people infected on a massive level."

"She?" Jill asked

"I know it is a girl. I don't know exactly how, but I do." Alice replied staring thoughtfully ahead. "Maybe my maternal instincts are advanced due to the virus…."

"Maybe…. Have you thought that maybe the virus is the key to the evolution of the human race? Maybe it started with you…and then began to change the genetic makeup of those with optimal characteristics for it." Jill said, looking at Alice intently.

Alice looked at her friend. Jill seemed different. She could tell by the way Jill was looking at her that she had something she wanted to say.

"I guess that's possible. That's awfully perceptive of a cop from Raccoon City though. I didn't know you knew about genetics and such." Alice eyed Jill with renewed interest. There did seem to be something different about her. What was it…? Her instincts were telling her something was off, but not necessarily in a bad way. She looked somehow younger… the stress lines on her face that had been there from the beginning of the outbreak had smoothed out. In fact she was radiant with a youthful glow. Alice looked into Jill's eyes. Her pupils were slightly misshaped. Alice flashed back to looking at herself in the mirror earlier. Her own pupils had a similar shape. That was it! Jill must have been infected at some point since they had parted. Why wasn't she zombiefied or something?

Jill watched as Alice scrutinized her features. If her theory about the virus playing a major role in the evolution of the human race was correct, Alice would recognize her as one of her kind, much like the undead themselves typically left Alice alone because they recognized her as part of their race or species or whatever it was they had become. They now typically left Jill herself alone…. Now.

"When were you bitten…?" Alice asked at last.


End file.
